Vientos del Sueño
by saki masefield
Summary: ....Lemmon entre dos personajes......


Vientos del Sueño-

-Ayer soñé contigo...soñé con tu mirada, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus besos...

Soñé otra vez con lo que estuve soñando desde aquel día en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez...Desde aquel momento en el que encontré la felicidad en tus ojos.

Te amé desde entonces. Encontré en ti a mi guardián, a mi protector, a quién supo comprenderme luego de dolorosos años de pura soledad que aún no acaban...No. Aún me siento sola, desesperada...porque a pesar de que doy todo de mí para que me mires con otros ojos, para sentirte más cerca de mí, para creer que me amas y desvelar tus más profundos deseos, no soy nada más que una amiga para ti...Una chica más del montón...

Oh, Mi niño... ¡Cuánto me duele! ...Cuántas lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin esa mano que las detenga, sin aquella alma que aparte mi ser del dolor...sin ti...príncipe mío...

Cuánto dolor... Cuánta tristeza... Cuánta soledad y oh¡¡¡si tan sólo supieras cuánto te amo!

-No puedo dormir...tampoco quiero comer...me he ido debilitando con el paso de estas últimas semanas.

He intentado decírtelo desde hace años, pero me rehúso a hacerte daño...me rehúso a escucharte decir adiós y a verte partir con lágrimas de inseguridad en tus ojos...

Sabes, amiga mía, desde aquella vez que vi tus hermosos ojos de amatista (n/a es una piedra violeta, por si no saben) me perdí en tu mar de misterios... en aquella ola de tristeza que pude ver en tu corazón sin que me permitieras entrar.

Exploré tus sueños, tus fantasías y tus pensamientos sin darme cuenta... y sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

Perdóname... estaba tan enamorado de ti que quise saberlo todo acerca tuyo, aún sabiendo que me ignorabas por completo y que jamás podrías ser mía...

Es por esto, princesa de mis sueños, que evito el mínimo contacto entre nosotros y nuestras miradas...

Es por esto, vida mía, que cada vez que me miras con profundidad a los ojos, no evito girar la cabeza y mirar a un lado...sólo para evitar tu sufrimiento...

-Ahí estás, como se acostumbra uno a verte, sentado en el césped, contemplando la hermosa luna llena y hablando con un pequeño número de criaturas salvajes en una noche fantástica como esta, a excepción de las nubes grises que comenzaban a formarse en el profundo cielo oscuro.

Tu cabello naranja se movía en dirección del viento, acompañado por el césped, húmedo y fresco.

El sólo hecho de verte así, tranquilo y solitario me hizo entumecer por un momento...pero por fortuna, logré controlarme y avancé silenciosa y cautelosamente hacia ti.

Cubrí tus penetrantes ojos verde marino y susurré a tu oído: "¿Adivina quién soy?"

Esbozaste una sonrisa tierna y juguetona en tus labios al oír mi voz. No meditaste ni un solo segundo en darte cuenta, y contestaste seguro de ti mismo y alegremente:

-Hola Saki¿Cómo estás- Retiré mis manos de tus ojos y me senté a tu lado.

-Bien...¿y tú?

-No podía creerlo...estabas justo al lado mío, como lo había soñado tantas veces...tantas...

Mientras jugueteabas conmigo, centraste tu mirada en la clara e inmensa luna, que no tardó en reflejarse en tus ojos.

-Bien...aunque algo melancólico...- Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mientras tu presencia me hacía sentir nervioso y tremendamente loco...

¿Qué sucede, Brooklyn?...estás tan raro últimamente...- Respondiste clavando tus pupilas en las mías...

-Nada...es que...- No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en lo que te iría a decir...Tantas preguntas colmaban mi mente... ¿Qué te diría¿Cómo podría decírtelo¿Me aceptarías?...¿O acaso quedaría yo en completo ridículo con la chica a la que amo?

Eran muchísimas dudas...muchísima inseguridad. Me sentía tan nervioso...mi corazón latía a todo ritmo y no había forma de detenerlo...Te había deseado muchas veces antes, pero ahora te deseaba más que nunca. No podía dar vuelta atrás; tenía que decirte lo que sentía por ti, aunque esto me costara la vida o la muerte. Tenía que cobrar valor y decir sólo dos palabras...

Sólo dos palabras...

-Continué mirándote fijo. Tanto temía incomodarte que no supe qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante tu duda...te noté inseguro, como si las palabras no salieran de tus labios. Me sentí culpable por haberte hecho la pregunta...

En un momento me miraste fijo, tus hermosos ojos se clavaron en los míos...sentí un gran deseo de ti como cuando te vi ahí sentado...pero esta vez era más fuerte...

Te miré. Por un momento tuve el presentimiento de que me amabas. Creí estar soñando pero era verdad...pude verlo en tu mirada...tu amor por mí...

Pero te costaba expresármelo, no sabías como. Y yo había entrado en tus pensamientos. Lo sabía todo...cuando supe leer en tu mente que tu deseo por mi había crecido, supe que debía ayudarte y en un golpe de suma seguridad me abalancé contra ti y fundí mis labios con los tuyos apasionadamente.

Por fin supe cómo se sentía un beso lleno de sentimiento...poderoso...ardiente...

Tú me lo devolviste de una forma salvaje. Tu peso le ganó al mío y caí para atrás, contigo sobre mí...

-Tanto miedo de perderte...tanto sufrimiento por amor...habían sido en vano...

Tú me amabas y en este preciso momento me lo estabas demostrando con toda tu alma...No podía creerlo...había esperado incontables días, semanas, meses y hasta años para este momento.

Supe que mi vida había por fin encontrado su propósito...serías mía..por fin..

Soltaste tu largo y ondulado cabello marrón que quedó bajo tu espalda sensualmente.

Este gesto de parte tuya me volvió más loco aún y con más deseos de ti...

Seguías besándome ardiente de pasión, me abrazaste muy fuerte, intensificándolo aún más, como prohibiéndome la escapatoria...

No me quedé atrás y puse mis manos alrededor de tu sutil cadera, comenzando a despojarte de tus ropas, mientras me besabas cada vez mas apasionadamente deseando más. Estabas totalmente cambiada...

Y yo también...

La lluvia comenzó a caer como previsto...cubrió nuestros cuerpos...hacía frío...pero contigo, me sentí cálido...

-Cada vez te deseaba más...mis ojos estaban cerrados, mis labios sobre los tuyos...mi corazón y el tuyo unidos...

Te sentí más cerca que nunca a medida que me quitabas toda mi ropa...

Cortaste el beso para que tomáramos un poco de aire, y comenzaste a explorar con tus suaves manos cada parte de mi ser, con movimientos dulces y comprehensivos..como lo eras tú...

Volviste a besarme, pero esta vez el cuello, y fuiste bajando hasta mi pecho.

No soporté más y solté un gemido de placer ante tus acciones.

Ya no había forma de volver atrás...tu serías mío...y nada ni nadie iba a evitarlo...la lluvia había mojado por completo tu ropa, dejando ver tu hermoso cuerpo a través de ella.

Acaricié tu cabello mojado mientras tú volvías a subir para otro beso.

Cuando soltaste un alarido de éxtasis y gritaste mi nombre, supe inmediatamente lo que debía hacer.

Sin que me mencionaras nada, comencé a desabrochar los botones de tu ropa blanca y mis manos exploraron tu cuerpo como las tuyas hicieron antes con el mío.

Fui lo mas suave y dulce que pude, para no hacerte daño ni apresurar las cosas ya que ninguno estaba listo aún.

Cerraste tus ojos, y susurraste extasiado: "...Por favor Saki...no te detengas..."

-No podría dudarlo; estabas haciéndome perder la cabeza...

Mientras tus manos seguían explorando cada parte de mí, me besabas con locura..

La lluvia se tornaba cada vez mas fuerte y cálida...y tus movimientos cada vez más enloquecedores...Oh, como deseaba ya hacerte mía, princesa...pero teníamos que aguantar un poco más...hasta estar ambos listos...

Volví a mirarte a los ojos; eras tan hermosa...y tan suave...

Tus manos lo acariciaron todo de mi...y luego bajaron para quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa...No pude soportarlo más y volví a gritar tu nombre, implorándote que continuaras.

Tu, linda y comprehensiva como siempre, volviste a entender y tus caricias llegaron a mi punto...

Sin siquiera pensarlo te tome entre mis brazos ardiendo de deseo y mis uñas, sin yo quererlo, se hincaron en tu suave espalda.

Ante esto esbozaste una expresión de dolor, pero supiste que fue algo sin intenciones de dañarte, y continuaste acariciando mi miembro hasta que yo tomé tu mano en las mías.

-Saki...- Dije entre susurros de placer.

-Y susurraste mi nombre otra vez...

Supe que ninguno de los dos podíamos esperar más...

Volviste a besar todo mi cuerpo sin detenerte. Sentí una sensación de placer muy intensa por todo mi ser...ya faltaba poco...mordí mi labio inferior para evitar pegar un grito, pero me resulto imposible.

¡¡Brooklyn¡Oh mi dios!...¡¡¡Brooklyn!

Me deje llevar por el momento...no soporté más y me abrí para dejarte entrar.

Ya estábamos ambos listos y lo sabíamos...no dudaste ni un momento mas; volviste a besarme apasionadamente mientras te introducías en mí.

Llegaste lo más lejos que pudiste hasta que preguntaste dulcemente y en voz baja: "...Saki...¿Estás...lista...?"  
- Sí...adelante, mi niño,...no te preocupes por mí...estaré bien mientras sepa que seré tuya...y de nadie más...

Y así fue...entraste aún más...

No pude evitar pegar un grito de dolor...pero tú, dulce como siempre, hiciste cesar mi llanto...mientras llenabas mi cuerpo de ti exclamando nuevamente mi nombre...

-Temí, al escuchar tu voz ronca y adolorida, haberte lastimado...

Me sentí mal, pero acerqué mis labios a los tuyos y te callé con un beso, recostándome luego en tu pecho otra vez.

Volviste a abrazarme con cariño y besaste mis cabellos mojados a causa de la lluvia y el sudor.

Cerré mis ojos y me di cuenta de que todo había terminado ya...que ya nadie podría separarnos, porque éramos uno parte del otro...

Sonreíste y tomaste la palabra.

-Brooklyn...

-Dime, princesa...

-Eres maravilloso...

Sonreí ante este comentario, que me hizo más feliz de lo que jamás fui en mi vida.

-Por fin pude ver tu sonrisa...tu verdadera sonrisa... y me sentí segura contigo...Porque tú eras como eras...tan maravilloso...tan gentil...

Porque siempre te había amado, pero nunca supe que me correspondías...

Porque ahora la felicidad no nos pertenecía, ni a ti, ni a mí...sino a ambos...

- Saki...- dijiste con tu voz dulce y suave

- Sí?...

- Te amo

Sonreí ante este comentario.

-Jaja...Si supieras...cuanto te amo yo...

Eso fue lo último que dijimos esa noche...la lluvia cesó de caer, y cerré mis ojos...deseando que aquel momento hubiese durado por siempre...

Por siempre...

FIN 


End file.
